Pride Colored White prt 2, the after math
by Janese
Summary: If you love sesshxrin please read prt 1 first. If you have read prt 1 please continue but be warned. You will definitley hate me. Rin goes over her life with Sesshomaru. Some inprtant things here and there and THEIR CHILD?


*Ohayoo!! I actually put out the first part a few years ago but I now have a laptop that belongs to me and have now the chance to publish this part 2 to Pride colored white. I originally thought that was a good idea to name the story considering Sesshomaru had so much pride about him. Now I do not own any of the characters done by Rumiko Takahashi but if i did i would not have to do this. T[]T trust me. By the time you all are finished reading this you will hate me. Even if i get reviews they will all be flames. I request that you take note that I had to write this too. I loves SesshXRin but it was not to be permitted their union without some give and take. T-T please do not hate me forever fans of the first version of this.*end*

Even over a hundred years old she still held the grace and beauty of her younger years. Her hair was long and crystalline, not white but some tinges of blonde were trace able. The tail of her royal kimono swept the halls as she walked to her gardens on the castle grounds. "Lady Rin", as she had been called since her mating with Sesshomaru, went in the aternoon to watch the petals from the trees fall in the spring. She stood there in the middle of the garden, seemingly proud but, only reminiscing. She knew her status as Sesshomaru's mate: yes she had figured it out eventually. Rin was not unintelligent. After the first time she and Sesshomaru had mated everyone residing in the castle had started calling her by the title "Lady" and treated her with a new respect. To her happiness she was the only woman Sesshomaru would let stand by his side or for that matter lie with him in his bed. She wasn't selfish. She didn't want to keep him from the world like her possession but, she was proud and happy that she wasn't his mistress. She had become a pillar in his heart; his lady, his Rin. "Rin." Her thoughts were slightly interrupted by a familiar monotone voice. She turned to the voice with a familiar bright smile, exclaiming to the world with her chipper tune that she loved this demon when she walked over to him saying, "Sesshomaru!" Still in her movements she was giddy and graceful, welcoming him into her company with open arms.

Long ago when they were first starting out as mates she had adjusted herself to calling him just "Sesshomaru." When she first propsed the idea she was still newly mated to him and she didn't know if it was the appropriate time to try it out. She wanted to call him by his name without the proper prefix. She was too eager to stop herself then. It wasn't that she felt herself entitled to that ability just that she wanted to be able to call him by his first name. She was sitting in his study with him while he was looking over some scrolls at that time and thought she might test the idea by simply asking him for a drink. Even demon lords need refreshment now and again right? Summoning up all her courage she almost spewed the question, "Sessh- Sesshomaru would you like some tea?!" her tone was above her usual quiet one but she didn't yell. she was flustered and wanted to know if she was able to have this luxury. Sesshomaru stopped for just a moment. Not turning to Rin to acknowledge her poor use of his honorifics that she had not attached to his name like she 'ought to. "This Sesshomaru is fine," he stated flatly. Rin relaxed herself but stayed alert. She was relieved a bit but, she didn't know which he was referring to with that sentence. Was he ok with her calling him by his first name or did he really not want any tea? He turned his head to glance at her. That was what she needed. Sesshomaru was never one for words so when he turned to look at her she knew he meant that he was ok with her calling him by his firt name only. She smiled at him. So happy and relieved that she couldn't help but crawl over to him and give him a kiss. Although the great dog demon would never show any emotion in this situation Rin felt that deep down he too had wanted her to call him by his name alone.

The servants passing by giggled to themselves, watching as their ningen lady hugged their demon lord. It was a sight to see, no matter how many years they had it taken place. "I've been waiting for you." She smiled at him. Sesshomaru started down the path without even so much as taking her arm. Rin would follow behind him stopping to look at the wilder flowers spread throughout the garden. When she did he would stop, turning only slightly to wait for her to come again. For no particular reason she started to reminisce again. She thought back to when she was younger, when she and Sesshomaru were still new to their mating. Jaken, their little toad demon companion, had come to her out of nowhere and asked something rude. She couldn't remember exactly what it was but it sounded something like 'When are you going to bear our lord a child?' Taken aback by the sudden rudeness she picked up the nearest object about ready to throw it at him. "Wait, wait!!" He wailed, arms thrashing back and forth. "I was only asking! You needn't be so defensive!" Rin set the object down, glaring at the toad. "Master Jaken I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is so my business!! The sooner you bear lord Sesshomaru an heir the happier he will be!" Tuning out Jaken's squawking, she started mulling over the idea. It wasn't an obscene idea. She knew Sesshomaru wanted a son; whether he would say so or not, she knew that would make him happy. She wasn't even paying attention to what Jaken was saying about the demon elders not liking it. When she and Sesshomaru were retiring for bed she could think of no way to bring up the topic other than to just ask him outright. "Sesshomaru would you like a son?" There was no hesitation in her tone. She wanted to make Sesshomaru happy and she had gained a new confidence that allowed her to pursue that wish fully. Sesshomaru was in the midst of putting on his night robe when she asked him. She started to fidget under his golden eyes. In these moments she wished he would just come out and say what he felt. She knew better though. She would wait for his answer as long as she was able. "I know it might still be a bit early to think of that but, in the future if you would but voice your desire's..." Rin began to fluster. Her fidgeting must have been obvious to him by that point. Sesshomaru walked over to her, kneeling on one knee across the bed so as to reach in and capture her chin. Pulling her towards him he took her lips in a kiss. Caught by his long claws and golden eyes Rin let herself be taken. This was his answer to her. "Rin..." She moved away from him just enough so that he would speak to her. Still holding her chin he snaked his other claw around to pull her closer by the small of her back. "Rin, any child of this Sesshomaru's that comes from you..." There it was. This time he had voiced his own desires and that surprised her. She smiled brightly at him. She couldn't be happier with his response. She flung herself at him so to embrace his warmth. Sesshomaru took her into him. She fit so perfectly, her small frame in his broad shoulders, encased by his long arms. Sesshomaru cupped her chin again and pressed their lips together. She was ever willing to be taken by him.

He pursed her lips with his tongue. She met her tongue with his. He persuaded her down onto the bed, pushing his weight against her's. She didn't mind. Their tongues were intertwining and Sesshomaru was eagerly using this to distract her from other things. He carressed her torso through her thin night kimono and flattened out his palm on her inner thigh. Sucking on her lips and tongue, bruising her with his own tenacity. He lifted himself away from her. Their passion put to a hault. She didn't protest. She only thought that this was a time she could use for air. He came back over her body and Rin took notice in this and his hand that was coming too close to her entry. It moved into her kimono dressing and parted her folds. "Ah!" It had actually surprised her enough that tried closing her thighs around his wrist so as to stop him from entering. Sesshomaru growled at this. "Rin." Oh... she was about to stop him from enetering her that was true but she was also telling him with her actions that she didn't want him to. "Gomen nasai." She lifted herself up to his collar bone, parting her thighs as she did so. she clasped her small mouth onto that piece of his flesh and began to suckle there. Sesshomaru instead of inserting just the one finger had inserted two. She had to stop for just that moment. Him inserting two digits was punishment for trying to stop him and she would take it without protest. Sessohomaru pushed them in slowly at first but afterwards would ram them into her. "Aah!- gyah!" What he seemed to be doing was tearing into her, going deep so as to get to her core. If he wanted her core she would just tear out her heart and give it to him. She was going crazy just having his fingers inside her. He thrusted hard and would not let up. Her wetness pushed him further and her cries of pleasure made the ache in his groin more painful. But he was driving into her with a purpose. "Rin..." He grunted. She wasn't sure but it almost sounded like he was putting her name in the form of a question instead of saying it like he should in this situation. He hooked his fingers inside her. "A-ah!"

She really was starting to wonder if he was trying to tear into her core. All of a sudden he withdrew his fingers and before she had time to protest he pushed her flat on her back. "AH! Sesshomaru?-"

"Rin? Do you really want to bear this Sesshomaru's child?" She looked into his searing eyes and saw that he was serious. Sesshomaru would never put out a question like that if he wasn't. "Yes." She answered simply. She brought their lips together again, slipping her tongue inside him to assure him with her heat. "I would take all of you and give it back in the form of your heir. A child between Sesshomaru and me..." The idea itself brought a smile to her face. 'so bright...' He could only whisper it in his head. He would never let her go for that ningen's smile. "Then Rin, take all of this Sesshomaru." He pushed inside her. "Mmph!!" She could feel him slide into her. It was so deep. Was that what he was doing? Driving her crazy with his fingers so hat he could dig himself in deeper and make sure that both their desires were met? He was trying to get her pregnant! "Ses- Sesshoma- Ah!" He pulled out and drove back in with force. "Gaah!" He was tearing into her going faster and deeper than usual. The air was starting to get thicker. Their breathing was heavy already. Their clothing was only loosely clinging to their bodies. Either by sweat or mere gravity it still hung on. Sesshomaru held her firmly against him. Holding her right side with one hand and pushing up her left leg with the other so as to go deeper inside her. She had to have something to distract her from the pain. She took his chin and brought it down to her. She started their blazing kisses again. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes but she would take it. If Sesshomaru's cruel kindness was all that would make her pregnant then she would take it and bear it all. Sesshomaru knew he was putting her through pain so he kissed her kindly, pushing their mouth's together and their tongues on to one another's. The heat in each other's breathe was intoxicating. Again he rammed inside her. This time so deep inside it pushed into her spot and if possible past it. "Sesshomaru!! That's it..." He stopped to listen to her. "Tha- haah- there. If you hit there and come inside... I'm sure..." He nodded. Instead returning back to pressing inside her he went to the scar that he had inflicted on her that first time. It was the scar that would never heal; a testimant or declaration that she was his. The scar he was going to leave inside her was no different. "Rin." He made a quick sweep over her scar with his tongue before hitting inside her again. "AAAH!!" That spot he was driving past would push her to the limits. Was she experiencing pain or pleasure? "Mmna-" Lapping at the holes he had put in the nape of her neck, still driving into her, listening to each other's moaning. Rin cried out at her peak and Sesshomaru grunted as he came inside her. She remembered it being a searing heat; like white hot liquid.

"Saa Rin." Her lord was calling to her. She snapped out of her reverie too fast. She was trying to turn round to him but she tripped. "Ah!" Sesshomaru was naturally there before she hit the ground. He had her like he had just dipped her over. She was caught off gaurd by it so she may have blushed a little. He lifed her back up to her feet. "Daijobu?"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimsu." She smiled to him again. He took her over to a large peach tree growing in their garden to rest. He sat her down at the base next to him, looking toward her stoically. She smiled with pride of her mate. He would stay loyal to her till death and keep her memory when she was gone. Even that time... Now she looked up at the peach petals falling remembering again their fond past. The petals almost looked like snow. But it was almost fall that time. After Sesshomaru had pressed inside her so deeply she had actually become with child. She was so happy at that time that she was a little reckless. Jaken would follow her everywhere and have to yell at her for almost everything she did. From climbing stairs and things that she ate, saying something like certain foods would affect the baby's gender. She never knew he was so superstitious. Even at that time her lord would stay as close to her as possible. She would often catch him taking in her scent. She asked him about it once but he never really answered her. Jaken came behind her and told her that he was probably doing it because that way he can smell the baby inside her. She didn't know demons could do that! "Sesshomaru can you really smell our baby?" He actually threw Jaken out the window the next chance he got. Revealing his weaknesses was not allowed. It never came to her mind that he was troubled by their having a child. He had already made it clear that any child of Rin's was fine. However it was also at that time that Sesshomaru would have to leave the castle to patrol his grounds. He put it off for as long as he could. He was constantly being pestered by the demon elders that he needed to go on his annual scouting to make sure that all that needed to be dealt with was handled properly. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is a delicate time for you. We understand your wench is with child however you cannot let this half demon seed deter you from your duties."

"That is none of your concern." He spat. First to call his mate a wench and to refer to his child that was his and Rin's in that manner. The old demon was pushing his luck. None of the demon elder's particularly liked Rin. But in the past she was simply his ward. It was bad enough he was allowing her to stay in the castle but when they first smelled their lord's mating had come with that child too. It was too much. They had pressed him before about just taking her as a concubine and choosing a pure demon as his wife. He had mated and marked her; they could not change that fact. But if they could have persuaded him to change the facts a bit, convince the other demons it was for lust alone. The first demon who had proposed that idea was actually dead. It was for love that Sesshomaru mated Rin and to think otherwise would insult her. Sesshomaru had silenced that person long ago. Now these demons were trying to make him leave her while she was pregnant with his child. It was too dangerous. Leaving Rin alone in the castle with no one he trusted. If he could just send out his troup's that would be fine but, the demon elder's would not have it. "You've ventured to do this task many times on your own in the past. Just because your wench is with child should make no difference!"

"Enough!!" Sesshomaru took the elder by the throat, suspending them above the floor, choking out the air in his lungs. "Watch what you say about this Sesshomaru's chosen mate."

"Ha- hai Sesshomaru sama- gck-" Sesshomaru dropped him to the floor. Impertinence was not tolerated. The old demon gasped for air, rubbing his sore and bruised neck. Sesshomaru was left without much choice. He was the ruler of his lands and had always insisted on doing the patrolling himself. He would have to go at some point. He didn't care about those old demons. He would kill them all at some point when he attained more power. There was nothing stopping him except the onslaught of rebellion. If he were to kill them their vassals would rise against him. He was not afraid of them either. He could easily gather together his forces and fight any on slaught. It was Rin. She couldn't go out to the battle field with him. Would she be able to live in a land stained with blood and raise their child there. He was not particularly worried about her. He knew she would not be reckless and she knew he would always come to her rescue. But he didn't want to cause any situation in which she would doubt. To put her in a chance that she would die and be slaughtered like she had seen him due to his enemy's.

It was decided. A few days after Sesshomaru had set forth to scout his lands like he would every year for intruders and demons who opposed him. Rin kissed him before he left and he left Jaken to look after her. Jaken was sick to his stomach. The most he was worried about was that Rin would miss Sesshomaru so much that she might run into a wall, fall down the stairs, or worse!!!! He couldn't fathom what would happen to him if lord Sesshomaru returned and Rin was covered in scrapes. Rin was uneasy waving goodbye to him. She would miss him but there was a foreboding feeling she had that she quickly associated with her hormones being out of check. She felt that as soon as he had left, the castle was greeting her with a malicious aura. Jaken gave her confidence with his assurance being put into his usual squawking. "Stop dozing off into dream land! Watch where you're going why don't you!" She hadn't even run into anything yet.

"You really think I'm going to run into the wall or something don't you master Jaken?"

"Yes!!!" She sighed half heartedly. It was comical that he would think that. She teased him now and again by wobbling over to one side and them the next. But she still missed Sesshomaru. She tried keeping herself busy. That was actually how the garden came to be. There was a garden at the castle but it was not so big as it was in the future. She had gotten some of the female demons together to spruce it up and plant new flowers and small trees. Jaken was pestering her about that too. "What if you cut yourself? Lord Sesshomaru would have my head!!" He nearly fainted with the thought. "Ha ha ha calm down master Jaken. I'll be fine. You're here to watch over me, desho?"

"Hai. And you had better be grateful!"

"Hai hai. So when the baby is born you're going to be the best nanny ever! So much experience under your belt." She teased. Jaken's face went pale. Just imagining a young Sesshomaru/ Rin mix was adorable and deplorable at the same time. Some time had passed since Sesshomaru left. It had been at least 2 or 3 months. Rin was waiting. Any day now he would return to her and she would be the first one to receive him. She also wanted to show him how the garden had grown and how... "Heeheehee" she giggled. She ran her hand along her stomach. It had also grown. She could tell the baby was there. Every now and again she actually feel him kick! Her eyes started tearing up. She thought about how happy Sesshomaru would be when he felt it. She could just imagine. She was actually walking to their chamber's when she was happily musing over these thoughts. She was going down the corridor when she happened upon some of the demon elder's. She never felt comfortable around them but she would show them respect as she was a ningen and it would cause trouble for Sesshomaru if she didn't. She came up to them and bowed her head. They snickered at her. "Milady, good day to you."

'Huh?'

"Have you heard about your escort master Jaken?"

"I'm sorry my lords I haven't heard anything troubling." They snickered at her again. She was getting annoyed. But she would have to be patient and wait till later to kill her pillow instead.

"He was actually called away to go to the neighboring lands to meet up with lord Sesshomaru. Supposedly he was in need of him for some reason."

"In need of master Jaken? ' That's odd.'"

"Yes but it was a direct summons from him." The demon said nervously. Rin was worried. Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He doesn't accept help, let alone would he call for it out right. "Guess you really are alone now milady." Startled by those words she looked at them in panic. She was left alone with the castle and it's servants, and the demon elders.... "E-excuse me my lords I must retire. I'm not feeling too well today."

"We're sure." They snickered again and started to whisper amongst themselves as she hurriedly walked to her and her lord's chambers. She felt sick. She didn't like being left alone with those old demons. She had a bad feeling from them ever since they came to the castle. She slammed the doors behind her as she entered. Frantically she looked about the room for some article that belonged to Sesshomaru. She could reassure herself with just the slightest presence that he left. She looked in the droors, under the bed, when she looked into the closet she found an old kimono of his used when he was younger. She took it into her hands, clutching it tightly in her hands; she put it up to her face and suddenly felt her face was hot against the silk. She touched her face and found that she had been crying. How did she not notice? Was she that distraught? She forced herself to calm down. She breathed in deeply; she could feel her breathe shaking as she inhaled. "Gomen nasai." She was talking to her child inside her. she had put her hand over her stomach and the hand holding the kimono over her mouth. "Mite, mite. This used to be your father's. I can't really tell but I think his smell was different back then. Can you smell?" She put it down over her stomach. It was still and silent like most of the time, then she felt him kick again. This made her smile brightly. "Ah! You can? That's good. I hope your scent is similar."

After she had calmed down she thought it would be good to rest, being that the morning was full of excitement. She dressed herself properly and went to sleep. As she slept she dreamed of Sesshomaru being there when she woke up. What kind of expression would he make when he feels the baby kick. So soundly did she sleep that when she woke again it was dark out. A small sliver of moonlight had come in through the window. She woke because she had felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, she had barely noticed that because she was asleep, it barely even registered in her mind. But after wards she remembered because she felt an excrutiating pain peirce her lower abdomen after wards; that woke her up. "Ga-AAAAAAH!!!!!" Absent mindedly she noticed that she had been peirced by a spear. 'The baby...' She sobbed and was hardly moving at this point. She was bleeding all over the place. Staining the sheets and the kimono of Sesshomaru's she had clutched to her. Her sight began to fade she looked around in the dark and saw something come out of her torso where the spear had pierced her. A hand? 'The baby...' The few blurs she saw through blood and tears she couldn't make out but after a moment there was a white flash darting across the room and she heard a muffled version of a familiar squawking before everything went black entirely.

"My lord I have to be frank with you-"

"Save her."

She saw the ceiling above her. She felt the futon underneath her. She had opened her eyes agian. 'Again?...' She tried to sit up. putting her hand over her head, she felt and enormous headache coming on. Before she could sit back up she was pushed back down by a clawed hand. "What do you think you're doing?" She couldn't believe it! She looked over to see her lord and mate. He had returned to her. "Sesshomaru!" She started sobbing. He leaned over her and kissed her chastely. She wiped her eyes and smiled towards him. "I'm so glad you're home. *sniff I've been waiting for you." He sat silent. She wanted to know how his travels were. She wanted to know how he had been doing when she wasn't there. "Ah! Sesshomaru I want to know all about your time away from my side." She smiled. "I have something to show you if he's up to it." She pulled the covers off from her torso and was going to put her hand over where the baby was but, Sesshomaru caught her hand in his. 'Huh?' He looked at her and then kissed her hand. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru I want you to feel something."

"Rin..."

"Please let me show you." Her voice was hesitant. Instead of her taking his hand he took hers and wouldn't let go. "Sesshomaru what's wrong? I just wanted to show you-"

"Rin, do you remember yesterday?" What did that have to do with the baby kicking? She wanted to show him. More than anything she wanted to see the look on his face-

"Yesterday, Rin. Do you remember? You almost left this Sessehomaru behind."

"Left behind? What are you saying? Sesshomaru you're starting to scare me."

"Rin..." Yesterday? Nothing happened yester day did it? She furrowed her brow, trying depseratley to remember the events of yesterday. Listing them off she could remember thinking about Sesshomaru's eminate return. Her passing by the demon elder's and having been distraught with their words. She went to sleep and- And- Recalling the blurs, "Sesshomaru..." and somehow still hearing Jaken's squawking.

"Rin!! Rin!! Wake up!! Don't you dare try to leave our lord!! Doctor!! Some one! The doctor!"

"My lord I have to be frank with you. I can only save the lady. The child has been skewered. Even with the tetsusaiga it would not profit the child to try and put the peices together. I can save Lady Rin but if I do she will no longer be able to bear children. She is bleeding internally and in order to save her I will have to take out the cause. The bleeding is coming from her reproductive organs."

"That's unreasonable!! Isn't there another way-"

"Jaken."

"Ah, ne Sesshomaru sama?"

"Silence. For Rin... Do what is necessary."

The doctor had performed his job well. He had saved Rin's life in exchange for her ability to be fertilized with Sesshomaru's seed ever again. While Rin was in surgery he made it a point to punish all offenders. They had tried to dispatch Rin and made a success at dispatching his only child. He would show no mercy. He had killed every single elder that was involved in the conspiracy put against her and all the lower demons who had helped. The world through Sesshomaru's eyes was tinged with blood and his claws dripped with it. Recalling all of this Rin started sobbing again. She was so frustrated. So much love had been put towards their child. She felt over her stomach frantically. She sat straight up to make sure there was nothing there. Her stomach was flat and her hand was red with blood. She had opened up her stitches. The doctor came back in to redo them, smelling her blood. Rin was so broken at that point she screamed out and her tears were endless for weeks. She would seclude herself in that duration. Sesshomaru would stay by her side as much as possible and comfort her with his embrace and his kisses. "My lord you are so kind to me."

"Rin, stop." During that time she would become so depressed and angry with herself that she would distance herself from Sesshomaru. He would not stand for that. "Rin." He seized her lips in a searing kiss. Forcing his lips on hers and warming them, turning them red with his suckling and coersing her tongue to accept him again. She cried again. She knew she shouldn't do that. Sesshomaru was still beside her and she was showing him no kindness at all. "Ses- Sesshomaru..." He let her cry her last tears in his kiss. She promised him that she would not cry anymore. She would start living again and make it up to their child who had not been born. She made due on her promise. The time after she would venture out into the castle, anywhere that Sesshomaru needed her to go. Jaken would follow her everywhere. When she came on her garden again she had a beautiful idea. "Sesshomaru? Do we still have our childs' remains?" He did not answer her. He simply nodded. "Hmm I see." She let a small forced smile cross her lips.

-

"Sesshomaru can we go by to see him?" Under the peach blossom tree they had both become somewhat covered in petals. There seemed to be rumbling in the air. "I think I should pay my respects again." Sesshomaru stood up taking her into his arms bridal style. "Ah! I'm fine walking! You don't have to-" He didn't respond to her. He walked on the path with her in his arms like that. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe he knew? When she had mentioned it before about their childs remains in the past she wanted to put a proper head stone for his rememberance. He would only be remembered as the child of the ningen who lost the child of the great dog demon. However, like on his head stone, he would be remembered by them as 'Mine and his...'

"Konnichiwa, my child." They had buried their child's remains under the largest tree in the garden, a large Japanese magnolia. It had been there when the castle was first being built. Usually they're small but when the three companions came upon it Sesshomaru had proclaimed this to be the spot his castle would be built because Rin had said, "Sugoi! It's right in the center isn't it milord?" She was right but when he saw that she liked it so much he had made up his mind. Such a trivial reason. In that time since it had gotten even bigger. The branches reached out over a majority of the garden itself and let the petals and blossoms covet the path leading up to it. "Sesshomaru's been wanting to see you too but, I'm sure he comes to see you when I'm not around." Indeed he would. Every once in a while he after they had made love he would come out to see their child alone. Just standing under the over bearing tree. "Mommy's been a little tired today so forgive me but, I just wanted to come and see you when your father and I were together." The sky rumbled again. Sesshomaru could see dark clouds rolling over the sky. Even the sun was being blocked out. "Sesshomaru, would you stay here with me for a bit. I'm very tired but I want to stay in your arms for a bit longer." He nodded. Obliging her request he pulled her tighter to him. He actually leaned in and kissed her soft lips chastely.

*pat *pat The rain started coming down. The sun had been completely blocked out and the rain was coming down now harshly, so much so that it leaked through the tree's flower's and leaves. One flower actually fell off onto Rin's head. It was cold out and Sesshomaru's breathe steamed. Rin's breathe was so weakedned her breathe could not be seen. The rain poured down his body and her's. Their clothes were starting to get damp through. It poured down his hair and face, almost like he was crying. "This Sesshomaru will hold you here."

* I told you that you would hate me. Yes Rin is dead. They never had a child. Please don't hate me forever. I actually thought of making Jaken come at the end to say that Sesshomaru would now think of choosing a new mate. I just couldn't. The death of Rin is like the death of... no it is simply her death and I'm sure everyone likes her. Please review. Send all your flames and I will burn in hell for killing of Rin and the unnamed child. P.S.

*hai= yes

*mite=look

*saa=come

*arigatou gozaimasu= thank you very much


End file.
